<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Deer Boy by DannyFANtom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100613">Our Deer Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom'>DannyFANtom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bubba Husk, Charlie is sweet, Fluff and Angst, Husk and Al are brothers, Little Alastor, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Angel, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has secrets, that's just a fact.  When the other residents of the Hotel find out Alastor's, he begins to worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor &amp; Charlie Magne, Alastor &amp; Husk &amp; Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor &amp; Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Little Slip-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone has secrets, that's just the way of life.  Even in the afterlife, people had secrets.  The important thing was that you never let anyone find out your secrets.  They could be twisted and used against you.  In a place like Hell, that was something that would cost you <strong>EVERYTHING.  </strong>So, the number one rule is to keep your secrets guarded and to never show weakness.  That's how you survive in Damnation.  However, people still crumble when they think no one is watching.</p><p>The patrons of the Hazbin Hotel all sat in the main lobby on one hot day in Hell.  Niffty was dusting off the fireplace, Vaggie was reading a book, Charlie was curled into Vaggie's side, Angel was sitting at the bar with a popsicle, and Husk was behind the bar drinking. Everything was calm, even though Alastor wasn't in the room (they all thought he was taking care of overlord business).  However, that changed when The Radio Demon's shadow skittered across the walls and whispered something to Husk.  Husk's eyes widened as he slammed his drink on the bar.  Every demon in the room looked at the cat demon as he sprinted up the stairs towards Alastor's room.  Everyone looked confused as the drunk man sprinted up the stairs towards the deer demon.  </p><p>"What the hell was that?" Angel said as he leaned back onto the bar.</p><p>"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."</p><p>"Vaggie, you always have a bad feeling when it comes to Alastor.  Husk looked worried, that can't be good.  I say we go check on him!"  Charlie jumped up from the couch and started heading to the stairs.</p><p>"Charlie no!  We don't know what could be going on in there!"  Vaggie jumped up and grabbed the princess's arm to stop her.  Angel stood up and but his bottom set of hands on his hips.</p><p>"For once, I agree with her.  If Smiles wanted us to know what was going on, he would have told us.  He sent his shadow to do it for him.  Don't we all need privacy or whatever?"  With that final statement, he continued eating the popsicle.</p><p>"I know, but I'm not going to ask.  I just want to peak in! Honest!"</p><p>"I think it's best if we stay down here and wait.  We can ask Husk what's going on when he gets back, ok?"  Charlie sighed as she looked at her girlfriend, her shoulders slumping a little in defeat.  The lobby was quiet, no one wanted to break the awkward air that had settled.  Then, Husk walked into the room with Alastor by the hand.</p><p>The taller demon was in a pair of dark red pajamas with light red bubbles on them.  He had a stuffed deer in his arms and fluffy black socks on his feet.  What shocked his friends the most, was the Alastor wasn't smiling, he looked like he was about to cry.  Husk led him to the free couch and sat him down.  The others were shocked as his lip wobbled and he whined.  Husk swatted his hands gently.</p><p>"I know kid, but you know you can't go in the kitchen when someone's doing something.  If you want juice, you gotta stay here while I go get it."  Alastor's lip wobbled again and tears sprung to his eyes.</p><p>"Don't cry, I'll be right back.  You got Slaughter to keep you company.  It'll just be a couple of minutes alright?"  With that, he turned to the others in the room with a scowl.</p><p>"Don't bother him.  I'll be back in a few minutes.  Don't look at him, don't talk to him, don't talk about him, and don't touch him.  He'll flip out, and if I have to calm him down I'll take it out on all of your asses."  With that, he walked into the kitchen to get something. </p><p>The silence in the room was thick when Husk left the room.  The other three in the room didn't stare, but they did glance up.  Alastor had crocodile tears rolling down his face and he bit his lip and fiddled with his deer.</p><p>As Angel glanced at the other demon, something in his mind seemed to click.  he could see the signs of a kid on the verge of sobbing.  He stood up from the barstool he was sitting on and sat next to Alastor.  He took his top left hand and wiped the tears away.</p><p>"Hey buddy, don't cry.  You're alright.  Who's that?" He used his bottom right hand to point to the deer plush.  Alastor gave him a weary look before holding the deer out.</p><p>"Slau'ew."  Angel smiled softly at the shorter demon.</p><p>"Slaughter huh? I think it suits him very well.   And he suits you too."  Angel tickled Alastor under his neck, making the other squirm away and giggle.</p><p>When Husk walked back in the room, The first thing he heard was his charge giggling.  Then he saw Angel Dust tickling the shorter demon.  Husk almost ran over, glaring at the spider as he passed the red demon a bottle of orange juice.  Alastor took it and began drinking from it.  He didn't notice the turmoil from the other adults.</p><p>"What did I tell you?" </p><p>"Im sorry ok?  My caregiver instincts kicked in!  I couldn't help it!"  Vaggie looked shocked, while Charlie just looked confused.</p><p>"What are you guys talking about?"  Husk sighed.</p><p>"The human world is split up into three groups of people: Littles, Caregivers, and betweens. These classifications carry over into death.  Im a caregiver, Al is a little.  Which means he slips into a child like mindset sometimes.  Usually when he's stressed out or I force him."  Suddenly, he felt a light th7d against his side.  He looked over at Alastor, who was knocking his empty bottle against Husk's side softly.</p><p>"Mo' please buba!" Husk chuckled and took the bottle.</p><p>"No way kid.  Not until dinner.  You know that.  You'll make yourself sick."   He laugbed as Alastor pouted.  Angel cooed and sat next to Alastor.  The little climbed in his lap and grinned at him.</p><p>"Wow.  I didnt expect this." Vaggie said.</p><p>"He's so cute!"  Charlie was next to Angel, cooing as Alastor buried his face in Angel's shoulder.  Husk smiled softly.</p><p>"Now that you know, will you help me watch him?  I'm pretty short and no one can know about this except for us."  Vaggie sighed.</p><p>"I guess we will yeah."  And just like that, a new chapter had started in the Hazbins' lives.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alastor's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alastor has a bad day and needs a little help slipping into his headspace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Alastor was having a bad day was an understatement.</p><p>His day had been the worst.</p><p>He had been woken uo by husk chasing his shadow around and cussing up a storm.  That alone wouldn't have bothered him.</p><p>But the fact that he had not only been visited by Vox, but also Valentino at the same time had just irritated him beyond words.</p><p>He had wanted so badly to tear them limb from limb, but he held himself back.  He was out numbered.  He would have won, but he would get injured trying.  He wasn't stupid.</p><p>So he put up with them.</p><p>And now he's home.</p><p>The other residents of the hotel looked up as he slammed the door.  His smile was strained and his grip on his microphone was so tight that his fist shook.  Angel immediately walked over to Al while Husk went to the kitchen and Vaggie went upstairs.  Angel gently set his hands on the deer's shoulders.</p><p>"Hey buddy.  Everything ok?"  Oh that tone.  All wanted very much to just collapse and be taken care of.  But the words Vox has said to him kept him from slipping.</p><p>So he didn't say anything.  He just dropped his mic to the ground with a clang.</p><p>"Hey!  Watch it mack!"  The microphone said from the floor.  Alastor glared at it.</p><p>"Hey, strawberry, look at me."  The demon snapped his eyes to Angel Dust.</p><p>"Let that smile drop.  You're safe with us kiddo.  You don't have to be all big and scary."  Alastor felt his lips twitch as a tear made its way down his face.  As more fell, his smile morphed into a frown.</p><p>And he let out a heart wrenching sob.</p><p>He clung to Angel's shirt as he let agony filled wails shake his body.  He buried his face in the spider's fluffy chest and sobbed.  Angel rubbed his back with one hand, took his monocle off with one, ran the third through his hair, and started taking off the stuffy jacket with the last one.</p><p>"I know baby.  I know.  Just let it out.  Mama's here."  No one know why Alastor called Angel Mama while he was little, but he had names for all of them.</p><p>Husk came in with a bottle of juice at the same time as Vaggie, who came down with footy pajamas, a diaper, Slaughter, and a blood covered pacifier.  Angel got Al into the downstairs bathroom and quickly changed him.  He came out with a still sobbing Alastor, who was hiccupping and sobbing into Angel's chest as the other cradled him in his arms.</p><p>"Sh sh sh, it's ok now baby.  You're home with us.  Nothing bad is gonna happen now.  Your home."  Nifty had ran up and sat beside them.  She grabbed Slaughter and started cooing and playing, trying to make Alastor giggle.  He sniffled and started to giggle.  He reached for the deer, babling in a way young babies do.  </p><p>"You want your deer baby?  OK!  Here you go!"  Nifty handed over the demented deer with a smile.  Al was babbling to Nifty and Charlie, shaking the stuffed toy every once in a while.  And they acted like they knew exactly what he was saying.  </p><p>It was absolutely precious.</p><p>Just like that, with a few great friends and some cooing and snuggling, their happy little strawberry was back.  He was giggling and squeeling everytime Charlie, Nifty, or even Vaggie responded to his incoherent babbling.  </p><p>They all knew he loved and craved the attention they gave him.  It was something that would never change about him.</p><p>And yet, they really didn't mind all that much.  They loved giving him all the attention he could ever want and more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short I know, but I wrote it instead of sleeping.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>